Abduction
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: Ricky takes baby Casey to see his father in jail, but an unforeseen circumstance leaves both Brax and Ricky fearing for their sons life.


**Another Brax and Ricky one - shot. It came to me when I was watching Casualty last Saturday night. Added some to it, while I was watching Saturday's epsiode.**

 **Struggling to get where I want to with "Life After Birth " as I write this, I'm halfway through the next chapter for "Life After Birth "**

 **Got another one - shot for these two, which I'm in the middle of writing. I'm hoping it should be up today at some point. I do touture Ricky in it, unfortunately.**

 **This had just been in my documents so I thought I had better get it up.**

 **Just in case I don't get my other updates up. Next Monday, I head off to Turkey until the following Monday. (I don't actually land back in the UK until early hours of Tuesday morning ) So I might not be able to update for a while. I won't be able to watch the show either. So I'll have a weeks worth to catch up on when I get back.**

* * *

Abduction.

"Hello, Erica Sharpe, speaking " Ricky said as she walked down the stairs, her iPhone to her ear. It was six o'clock in the morning, but Casey had decided to wake his mother up as he was hungry. Her phone had started to ring as she was getting Casey out of his cot and she struggled to put the phone to her ear.

"Miss Sharpe, we have some news" The voice on the other end of the line told her.

For Ricky, the world stopped. She was sure they were going to tell her he was dead.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention back to her phone as she waited.

"Due, to some new evidence, your partner, Darryl Braxton, is getting released " The man on the other end of the line, told her. She could have jumped for joy.

"Thanks for letting me know " She whispered in to the phone as she opened the fridge and got out Casey's bottle. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Walking in to the living room, she lifted Casey out of the bouncer and put him on to her lap. she watched as Casey took his bottle. After, he'd finished she put the bottle on the table and burped Casey. She then lay him on his mat.

* * *

Brax, meanwhile, was taking the photos off the wall. The photos were the only possession that he'd had in his cell. They kept him going when Ricky didn't turn up, as she was too tired because of the baby. She'd also suffered swelling of her ankles, she'd suffered slight acne. And back ache. He stroked the outline of Ricky's face before putting the photos to the side. But one photo slipped out that Brax hadn't noticed. It was a picture of Casey and himself, taken before he died.

Brax lay on his bed. It was his last night of being in the prison and he was excited, so he couldn't sleep. He felt like a kid on Christmas Day where you wouldn't sleep as you were sure you could hear Santa and his sleigh. He wouldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning.

* * *

Over in the Braxton household, Ricky had just changed Casey and give him a bottle of milk. She then stroked his cheek.

Ricky lay Casey in his cot as she rested her arms on the ledge of the cot. She then picked up the baby monitor and walked over to the bed. She slipped inside and set her alarm for the next morning.

* * *

"We've got to fight, fight, fight, for this love" Cheryl Cole's song served as her alarm clock. She turned it off and sat up as she ran a hand through her hair. She put her slippers on and left the room, heading down the stairs.

She worked none stop, getting the house ready for Brax's release. She hoovered. Dusted and fluffed the pillows, all the while looking at the clock, willing time to go faster. Casey was in his bouncer.

After some new evidence had came to light, Brax was finally getting released. And Ricky was excited to have him back home where he belonged. Finally, they could be the couple, they were, before Brax was sent to prison.

Strapping Casey in to his car - seat, his mum put his blanket over the baby so he didn't get cold. She got in to the drivers seat and she put the keys in to the engine and drove off the drive.

Parking, the car in the prison car park she took a deep breath, reached for her bag and she opened the door, reached for her handbag and got out of the car. She opened the door and got Casey's car seat out and she shut the door.

"Name?" The guard asked as she headed towards the gate where the guard was letting visitors in, after searching them.

"Erica Sharpe" She told the guard, aware that she wouldn't have to tell them her name after today. She held out her arms so the guard could pat her down and another guard, even patted Casey down, even know he was just a baby, it had to be done.

She walked inside the prison with the guard where she noticed Brax sitting on one of the plastic chairs which were bolted to the floor.

He stood up when he seen her and they hugged and kissed briefly.

Ricky took a seat opposite Brax as she took Casey out of his pram and handed him over to his father.

"He's perfect " Brax said, as he cradled Casey in his arms tenderly. Casey made a face and started crying, indicating that he'd made a mess in his nappy and needed a change.

"Here you go " Brax handed the baby boy over to his mother.

"Is there somewhere she can go?" Brax asked, watching as she stood up and put the changing bag on her shoulder.

The guard nodded. "There's a mother and baby changing room through here "

Rcky nodded, as Brax said. "Sorry, I can't come with you "

"That's okay " Ricky smiled as she stood up and headed towards the baby changing area.

She lay Casey on the table and took off his baby - grow and got a nappy out of the bag.

While, she was washing her hands, she was unsure why she hadn't noticed but someone had taken Casey from her. She looked around, his changing bag had also been taken. She ran her hands through her hair.

Taking a deep breath, she knew that she would have to tell Brax. They had agreed before he was sent to prison, to have no secrets from each other. Finishing, drying her hands she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Where's Casey?" Brax asked.

"I don't know" She whispered, sitting down.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He raised his voice at the end and she flinched. She was used to his anger but she could see a guard walking towards them. He pinned Brax to the wall.

"Calm down " He told Brax.

Brax raised his hands. "Alright "

"No touching " The guard snapped at them, touching was not allowed between the prisoners in case, anything was passed to the prisoner.

Brax slid his arms around her as she buried her face in to his shoulder. Who would be so heartless as to take a week- old- baby. "It's going to be ok" He told her.

Security had been informed and the couple face a tense wait for their son to be given back, Brax had an inkiling he knew who it was.

Brax knew that Ricky needed someone other then him, so he rang Kyle, who was shocked to hear of his nephews abduction. He grabbed the car keys to the ute and speed out of the house, to the jail.

Kyle approached the couple and sat down next to Ricky.

When Brax spoke next, Ricky winced.

"I'll kill him!" He threatened. He hadn't told Ricky about his cell mate.

"Brax, don't" Ricky whispered, she knew how reckless and dangerous he could be when somebody he loved was in danger. She looked up at him, as he pressed a kiss to her head. She knew that if he killed him, he'd have even more time on his sentence and Ricky knew that he wouldn't want to jeopardise getting out.

"Have you found him?" Kyle asked. Brax had filled him in over the phone.

The guard shook his head. "We are still looking for him "

Brax felt Ricky bury her head, further in to him, he stroked her hair.

The unknown assilant looked at the baby in his arms. He started to cry. The man didn't know what to do. He had an ideal. He stood up, and walked out of the cell. He placed the baby down and with a smirk, he headed back to the cell.

Kyle had gone to get the three of them coffees, but Ricky was too upset to drink hers. She kept thinking about Casey and how scared he must be without his parents.

Ricky jumped in fright as a pair of footsteps approached them both. But it was only Kyle.

Kyle slid his arms around her, he knew she'd blame herself if anything happened to Casey.

A guard walked up to the couple, he shook his head at them. Ricky sighed.

Walking along the corridor, a guard heard a baby crying. He was red in the face and had tears streaming down his face.

The guard picked the baby up and saw that he was the one that Miss Sharpe was carrying in the car - seat earlier. He headed back out to the "Parent Unit" Where parents, like Brax and Ricky, could stay with their babies for a couple of hours.

Ricky sighed in relief as the guard placed Casey in her arms. She rocked him and was relieved when he fell asleep.

A guard had figured out that it was Andrew who had taken baby Casey. Brax punched him, his hand was throbbing. Andrew had been told he'd be in jail for a lot longer, than the orginal two years he'd gotten. Let's just say he knew Brax and he hated him for it.

But Brax no longer had to worry. He was out of here. He could put his experiences with Andrew behind him.

He got the possessions back that he had to hand over when he'd been jailed. His items were his phone, wallet and a picture of him and Ricky. The guard opened the gate and both Brax and Ricky stepped out and Ricky headed towards her car.

Unlocking, the car she got in and she put her keys in the engine as she pulled off. And she drove away from the prison, realising that they were both free.

Clutching his hand tightly, Ricky noticed the banner which was pinned to their front door, it read:

"Welcome Home, Brax"

The crowd cheered as the wrongly accused immate got out of his partners car.

"Cheers" Brax said, as he headed towards the door and unlocked it. Ricky followed him inside, the two of them wanted to get to know him again.

Ricky looked up as Brax come down stairs, after having a shower, dressed in jeans and a tee - shirt. He may no longer look like a prisoner, but Ricky knew that the mental scars he suffered while in there would stay with him, for a long time, maybe even forever. Maybe she could encourage him to speak to someone.

She slipped her arm around him and ran a hand through his hair. She was glad to have him home.

"Are you ok?" She asked, putting an arm around him.

Brax nodded as he wrapped an arm around her "Yep" He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead as Casey gurgled in his fathers arms. They were back together, they should never have been apart.

And, Brax knew he was never letting Ricky out of his sight again. He turned to face her and gently pressed his lips to hers. Ricky deepened the kiss, having not had any physical contact with him since the day he was sent to prison. He then picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Entering their room, Brax lay her on the bed as she propped herself up on one elbow.

"What?" Brax asked, a mischeavious twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing" She said, she didn't want to admit that she'd been been looking at Brax's fit body. The jail had, had a gym in, so he'd been keeping up with his fitness while he was in there.

Brax laughed as he sat down on the bed beside her and watched as she pulled the covers back and got inside. Moving closer to Brax she realized that he was back and with her help, he could settle back in to the Bay.

* * *

 **I think this is pretty similar to the ending of my other story.**

 **Thank you so much for the support with each and every story, it really, really means a lot to me.**


End file.
